


OC Prompts - Jai

by alwaysdoubted



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, OC centric, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/pseuds/alwaysdoubted
Summary: A collection of writings for my Mortal Kombat OC, Jai. Most prompts, headcanons, and other drabbles come from either A03 or Tumblr. Will be a continuation fic. Feel free to send prompts or ideas to center around my OC.
Relationships: Jade (Mortal Kombat)/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Banter

**Somehow, I knew I would relent.**

**I won't list every character, just the main cast for my story, Fractured Trust. It's split into factions, making it easier to read while providing clues for what to expect in the actual tale. The order is based on each character's level of importance to Jai.**

* * *

**Jai**

**Character Select:** When highlighted, Jai has his back turned and cranes his neck with a neutral expression. If selected, he turns and places a fist to his chest, an onyx bracelet visible.

Faithful **-** Calmly walks into the arena while viewing his bracelet, mouthing a silent prayer before eyeing his opponent.

Duelist **-** Unsheathes his sword attached to his hip, holding it diagonally.

Athlete **-** Cartwheels into the picture and backflips before landing on one knee.

Traveler **-** Runs in while discarding the hood covering his face.

**Attires**

Default - White shirt with one sleeve going down his left arm with the other cut off, black pants, and shoes.

Edenian Knight - Modified slim armor compared to a Japanese Samurai without the headgear, a sword attached to his hip.

Wanderer - A brown cloak over whatever else he's wearing.

**Variations**

Ancient Edenian Arts - All forms used in Edenian lore.

Kuo Shou - Jade's moveset from MK: Deception.

 **X-Ray:** Jai blocks an opponent's high punch before using a spinning elbow, fracturing their eye socket. He follows with a rising knee that breaks the jaw and finishes with a roundhouse kick with the opposite leg, spinning the opponent backward with a shattered nose.

**Fatalities**

Marksman - With his newly found power, Jai channels green energy into his index finger and points it at his opponent. A single beam pierces the opponent's chest, leaving a gaping hole where the heart is supposed to be. They twitch momentarily before falling backward, eyes staring into space.

Unforgiven - Jai unsheathes his sword and dashes forward, making five precise swipes before walking away. The opponent feels their body and figures they're unharmed. Their arms and legs go first before the midsection is severed from the upper body.

* * *

**Outworlders**

* * *

**Chameleon**

**1st:**

Jai: Never seen anything like you before.

Chameleon: Our species face extinction.

Jai: My condolences for your people's plight.

**2nd:**

Chameleon: An Edenian in Outworld?

Jai: Not by choice, Chameleon.

Chameleon: Explain yourself.

**3rd:**

Jai: I saw a female version of you somewhere.

Chameleon: You're referring to my sister.

Jai: Let's hope you're just as formidable.

**4th:**

Chameleon: You know of your privilege, Jai.

Jai: I don't use it to belittle others.

Chameleon: Outworld can learn from you.

**5th:**

Jai: Kotal doesn't have your best interests.

Chameleon: You speak as though I have a choice.

Jai: We all have free will.

**6th:**

Chameleon: Captain Jai.

Jai: After that bounty on my head?

Chameleon: Riches can't sway everyone.

* * *

**Khameleon**

**1st:**

Jai: Why are you following me, Khameleon?

Khameleon: Tell me where my brother is.

Jai: He came after me.

**2nd:**

Khameleon: You wander aimlessly as I.

Jai: A path I never envisioned for myself.

Khameleon: Life is full of surprises.

**3rd:**

Jai: Saurians can do better than Kotal.

Khameleon: Help us with our rebellion.

Jai: I have my own gripes with the man.

**4th:**

Khameleon: Outworld can be your new home.

Jai: I can't just leave Edenia behind.

Khameleon: Even after turning their backs on you?

**5th:**

Jai: Have something on your mind?

Khameleon: Your story is rather tragic.

Jai: While appreciated, I don't need pity.

**6th:**

Khameleon: Vengeance is not the answer, Jai.

Jai: Neither is standing idly.

Khameleon: A decision you'll have to make.

* * *

**Goro**

**1st:**

Jai: An actual Shokan...

Goro: You face their Prince.

Jai: This shall be interesting.

**2nd:**

Goro: The disgraced Captain Jai.

Jai: Says the one who lost to Sheeva.

Goro: Now face your demise.

**3rd:**

Jai: I'm not here to start trouble, Goro.

Goro: Too late to retreat now, Edenian.

Jai: So much for being civil.

**4th:**

Goro: You can't withstand my might.

Jai: I won't back down from anyone.

Goro: This fight will cripple you.

**5th:**

Jai: Sheeva sends her regards.

Goro: A mere human defeated a Shokan?

Jai: Here's a firsthand demonstration.

**6th:**

Goro: Show respect and bow at my feet.

Jai: We have contrasting views of respect.

Goro: Your skull will be reduced to dust.

* * *

**Kintaro**

**1st:**

Jai: Another Shokan?

Kintaro: A different breed from the rest.

Jai: My luck keeps getting better.

**2nd:**

Kintaro: We share a common goal, Jai.

Jai: Bloodshed is not my style.

Kintaro: Kotal's plan threatens all realms.

**3rd:**

Jai: Kintaro.

Kintaro: Weaklings cower before me.

Jai: Goro and Sheeva would disagree.

**4th:**

Kintaro: I commend your valiant spirit.

Jai: I've gotten that a lot lately.

Kintaro: But it's not enough against me.

**5th:**

Jai: The Shokans despise the Emperor?

Kintaro: He sees us as an inferior ally.

Jai: No wonder Kotal has no friends.

**6th:**

Kintaro: We both harbor loyalty.

Jai: Mine was rewarded with false accusations.

Kintaro: Unleash your disdain on the battlefield.

* * *

**Sheeva**

**1st:**

Jai: Let me guess. Here to maim me?

Sheeva: You sound disappointed, Jai.

Jai: I can never have peace, apparently.

**2nd:**

Sheeva: Quite handsome for an Edenian.

Jai: Is that a compliment or an insult?

Sheeva: All dependent on your skill.

**3rd:**

Jai: I have no qualms with you, Sheeva.

Sheeva: This is purely for sport.

Jai: Sport and deathmatch aren't the same.

**4th:**

Sheeva: We stand against Kotal Kahn.

Jai: Nice to know you're on our side.

Sheeva: His tyranny cannot continue.

**5th:**

Jai: Why not become Queen?

Sheeva: That requires me to marry.

Jai: Your customs are outdated.

**6th:**

Sheeva: Become the Shokans' trusted adviser.

Jai: Flattered, but my obligation is to Edenia.

Sheeva: A pity.

* * *

**Bo Rai Cho**

**1st:**

Jai: An honor to meet you, Master Bo.

Bo Rai Cho: Honor me with a match.

Jai: More than happy to oblige.

**2nd:**

Bo Rai Cho: Self-loathing is unlike you, Jai.

Jai: If only you saw the betrayal I've endured.

Bo Rai Cho: There's always a chance for vindication.

**3rd:**

Jai: A war is brewing?

Bo Rai Cho: Worse than anyone can imagine.

Jai: My home needs me.

**4th:**

Bo Rai Cho: What do you seek, young warrior?

Jai: A better understanding of who I am.

Bo Rai Cho: Untapped potential shouldn't be wasted.

**5th:**

Jai: You want to train me?

Bo Rai Cho: And become my greatest student.

Jai: Hopefully I can meet your lofty expectations.

**6th:**

Bo Rai Cho: Quite the ladies' man, aren't we?

Jai: Chivalry is a standard, not an exception.

Bo Rai Cho: Your parents taught you well.

* * *

**Li Mei**

**1st:**

Jai: You accepted me as one of your own.

Li Mei: I know what it's like to be hurt.

Jai: Perhaps I grossly misjudged you.

**2nd:**

Li Mei: Guilt burdens your conscience, Jai.

Jai: Every day when I wake up.

Li Mei: Forgiveness is still attainable.

**3rd:**

Jai: This isn't a goodbye, Li Mei.

Li Mei: Promise you'll visit us?

Jai: I'd be remiss if I didn't.

**4th:**

Li Mei: A benevolent heart cries out for you.

Jai: She knew exactly what she was doing.

Li Mei: At least allow Jade to explain.

**5th:**

Jai: Kotal won't rest until I'm hunted down.

Li Mei: You can't combat him in your current state.

Jai: He'll massacre your people if I don't.

**6th:**

Li Mei: I wish we could have met sooner.

Jai: My heart still belongs to Jade.

Li Mei: She better not mistreat you again.

* * *

**Kotal's Kourt**

* * *

**Ferra/Torr**

**1st:**

Jai: There's something you don't see daily.

Ferra/Torr: Ferra wants shiny sword!

Jai: My weapon's not for sale.

**2nd:**

Ferra/Torr: Torr wants brown eyes! (Torr roars)

Jai: You're welcome to try and take them.

Ferra/Torr: Get him, Torr!

**3rd:**

Jai: You again?

Ferra/Torr: We want rematch!

Jai: Guess I have to indulge you.

**4th:**

Ferra/Torr: We found bad man! (Torr roars)

Jai: Word gets around quickly here.

Ferra/Torr: Make him hurt, Torr!

**5th:**

Jai: The circus must be in town.

Ferra/Torr: What's a circus?

Jai: Eh, nevermind.

**6th:**

Ferra/Torr: Brown man has food! (Torr roars)

Jai: No, I got something better.

Ferra/Torr: Ooh, good!

* * *

**Reptile**

**1st:**

Jai: I thought Torr was the Emperor's pet.

Reptile: I am not your entertainment!

Jai: That's not what Black told me.

**2nd:**

Reptile: Resistance is futile, Jai!

Jai: Kotal sends _you_ to apprehend me?

Reptile: He'll reward me for bringing your head!

**3rd:**

Jai: Chomping at the bit, Reptile?

Reptile: Edenian flesh satisfies me.

Jai: Hate to disappoint, but I'm off the menu.

**4th:**

Reptile: My race teeters on the brink.

Jai: Being a jobber won't bring them back.

Reptile: You know not what you speak of!

**5th:**

Jai: The Chameleon siblings are disappointed.

Reptile: Their judgments no longer sway me.

Jai: It appears you have forsaken them.

**6th:**

Reptile: Edenia shall cease to exist.

Jai: Over my dead body.

Reptile: You'll be their first casualty.

* * *

**Ermac**

**1st:**

Jai: Unreal...

Ermac: Submit, and you shall live.

Jai: Not on my agenda for today.

**2nd:**

Ermac: One cannot outlast many.

Jai: Clearly you don't know me very well.

Ermac: Your reputation matters not.

**3rd:**

Jai: How many souls do you consist of?

Ermac: Over tens of thousands.

Jai: Past time I set them free.

**4th:**

Ermac: Grandson of the legendary Eclipsian.

Jai: What do you know of my lineage?

Ermac: Defeat me if you wish to know more.

**5th:**

Jai: Ermac.

Ermac: Tread this path carefully, Jai.

Jai: I wasn't expecting advice.

**6th:**

Ermac: We are neutral in this conflict.

Jai: Though you're Kotal's eyes and ears?

Ermac: He's of no concern to us.

* * *

**Erron Black**

**1st:**

Jai: Yet another mercenary.

Erron: The best in Outworld.

Jai: Said all who tried subduing me.

**2nd:**

Erron: You know what they say, Jai...

Jai: Enlighten me, gunslinger.

Erron: Never bring a sword to a gunfight.

**3rd:**

Jai: What you won't do for money.

Erron: Don't knock it till you try it, partner.

Jai: Kotal wasted his investment on you.

**4th:**

Erron: Spurning my boss put you in hot water.

Jai: Like I give a damn about your employer.

Erron: A round to the skull should set you straight.

**5th:**

Jai: Pillaging innocent people pisses me off.

Erron: Figured that would get your attention.

Jai: To your detriment, unfortunately.

**6th:**

Erron: Be a shame if something happened to the General.

Jai: You're dead if you come near Jade, Black.

Erron: Women are always a man's weakness.

* * *

**D'Vorah**

**1st:**

Jai: The Kytinn does exist.

D'Vorah: This One's purpose is to serve the Kahn.

Jai: Following that buluc will end badly for you.

**2nd:**

D'Vorah: Kotal Kahn requests an audience.

Jai: Tell your dictator to screw himself.

D'Vorah: You'll be taken to him by force.

**3rd:**

Jai: Seems you found me, D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: My children will inflict suffering on you.

Jai: Kotal must be growing desperate.

**4th:**

D'Vorah: Such deception by your people, Jai.

Jai: Something you know all too well.

D'Vorah: Merely a means for survival.

**5th:**

Jai: Think your hive can handle me?

D'Vorah: More fearsome warriors have died in my wake.

Jai: They didn't have my spirit.

**6th:**

D'Vorah: Kotal's offer still stands.

Jai: I'd rather die than be his glorified lackey.

D'Vorah: That can easily be arranged.

* * *

**Kotal Kahn**

**1st:**

Jai: Proclaiming a title diminishes your rule.

Kotal: Outworld's residents hail me as a God.

Jai: That solar energy is baking your brain.

**2nd:**

Kotal: What is this power emanating from you?

Jai: Wouldn't you like to know, Kotal.

Kotal: Test it against me, Edenian.

**3rd:**

Jai: Should've known you had a hand in this.

Kotal: I never intended to start a Realm-wide war.

Jai: Billions of lives are at stake due to your stupidity.

**4th:**

Kotal: I challenge you to a duel.

Jai: And if I refuse?

Kotal: You'll perish either way.

**5th:**

Jai: You need better henchmen, _Emperor._

Kotal: They gravely underestimated you.

Jai: My acumen isn't solely why I'm Captain.

**6th:**

Kotal: You deem yourself worthy of her, Jai?

Jai: Only Jade decides who deserves her heart.

Kotal: A commoner has no right to marry a royal.

**7th:**

Jai: They say Osh-Tekk are bound by honor and tradition.

Kotal: It is the way of our people.

Jai: Too bad you deceived them into justifying your actions.

**8th:**

Kotal: I agree to the armistice per Edenia's demands.

Jai: Highly doubtful you'll adhere to it.

Kotal: Ambition blinded me for too long.

* * *

**Edenians**

* * *

**Mirror Match**

**1st:**

Jai: I'm seeing double.

Mirror: You'll be staring from your grave.

Jai: Need to keep my distance from sorcerers.

**2nd:**

Mirror: Question, good me.

Jai: I have an inkling of what it entails.

Mirror: Can you defeat an opponent who knows your every move?

**3rd:**

Jai: Who are you, imposter?

Mirror: Your deepest, darkest fears.

Jai: I'll permanently erase your existence.

**4th:**

Mirror: Jade will belong to me soon enough.

Jai: Stay the hell away from her.

Mirror: Then show your fortitude in combat.

**5th:**

Jai: Darkness won't exist without it's opposite.

Mirror: A sentiment I reluctantly share.

Jai: Realize this can only end one way.

**6th:**

Mirror: Succumb to your malevolent nature.

Jai: What will you do if I don't?

Mirror: Your loved ones will fall by my hand.

* * *

**Rain**

**1st:**

Jai: Tanya's lapdog.

Rain: Mind your tongue, brat.

Jai: I meant Daegon's errand boy.

**2nd:**

Rain: Edenia shall be reborn anew.

Jai: She's fine as is.

Rain: Not until you're eradicated.

**3rd:**

Jai: I'm not surprised at all.

Rain: That I'm your superior?

Jai: No, that you're this stupid.

**4th:**

Rain: You stole Tanya from me!

Jai: More like you pushed her away.

Rain: Silence, peasant!

**5th:**

Jai: All those innocents you murdered...

Rain: Mere obstacles, nothing more.

Jai: You've taken your last breaths.

**6th:**

Rain: The ocean should've drowned you.

Jai: Fate was on my side that day.

Rain: Luck won't save you here.

**7th:**

Jai: Kitana never fancied you, Rain.

Rain: That whore will be my concubine.

Jai: Better to deal with her than me.

**8th:**

Rain: Daegon orders your execution.

Jai: You first, false god.

Rain: Hubris doesn't suit you.

**9th:**

Jai: Can't fathom that Argus sired you.

Rain: Respect my godhood, Jai.

Jai: Never happening.

**10th:**

Rain: You hold power such as mine?

Jai: Better than splashing in puddles.

Rain: I'm not amused.

* * *

**Jerrod**

**1st:**

Jai: King Jerrod.

Jerrod: Please accept our sincerest apologies.

Jai: That goes a long way.

**2nd:**

Jerrod: I dismissed every charge against you.

Jai: Tell that to the rest of the populous.

Jerrod: Time heals all wounds, Captain.

**3rd:**

Jai: Didn't think you would find me.

Jerrod: I personally want to welcome you back.

Jai: How do I know you're not conning me?

**4th:**

Jerrod: Kotal and Daegon are plotting against us.

Jai: They're bad enough as individuals.

Jerrod: But even deadlier together.

**5th:**

Jai: You sent your assassin after me?

Jerrod: Jade searched for you on her own volition.

Jai: Wasn't expecting her to go behind your back.

**6th:**

Jerrod: We like for you to return to the Knights.

Jai: As an order or a request?

Jerrod: More so as a peace offering.

**7th:**

Jai: Tanya and Rain soiled my name.

Jerrod: They'll be dealt with severely.

Jai: Life in prison won't do anything.

**8th:**

Jerrod: Your family wishes to see you.

Jai: Why come in their place?

Jerrod: A measure of good faith.

**9th:**

Jai: My humble gratitude for letting me return.

Jerrod: We failed you collectively as a realm.

Jai: All is forgiven, King Jerrod.

**10th:**

Jerrod: Edenia needs you, Jai.

Jai: I shall heed her call.

Jerrod: My sentiments exactly.

* * *

**Taven**

**1st:**

Jai: Wished your brother turned out like you.

Taven: That's not how things work, Jai.

Jai: I can dream, can't I?

**2nd:**

Taven: You owe Jade an apology.

Jai: So I'm the bad guy now?

Taven: Your actions were just as incorrigible.

**3rd:**

Jai: One of the few who vouched for me.

Taven: Yet I couldn't speak at your hearing.

Jai: Probably for the best you didn't.

**4th:**

Taven: Destiny can always be altered.

Jai: I'm starting to shape my own.

Taven: Let me reinforce that point.

**5th:**

Jai: Up for a spar, Taven?

Taven: I could use a workout.

Jai: I'll provide more than that.

**6th:**

Taven: You always cared for others.

Jai: Service before self, as they say.

Taven: A value that holds merit.

**7th:**

Jai: I may be forced to kill Daegon.

Taven: That falls on me alone.

Jai: Threatening my family trumps your grudge.

**8th:**

Taven: Jade wants to reconcile.

Jai: I don't deserve it.

Taven: Let her decide that.

**9th:**

Jai: You were highly considered.

Taven: For what, exactly?

Jai: Becoming the Princess' consort.

**10th:**

Taven: The Elder Gods show you much favor.

Jai: Which still baffles me.

Taven: You'll understand someday.

* * *

**Sindel**

**1st:**

Jai: Always the peacemaker.

Sindel: Not in this instance.

Jai: Of course, your majesty.

**2nd:**

Sindel: Tanya is poisoning your mind, Jai.

Jai: Like everything else she touches.

Sindel: Avoid her like the plague.

**3rd:**

Jai: Why the soft spot for me?

Sindel: Your tireless work ethic speaks volumes.

Jai: I must be doing something right.

**4th:**

Sindel: It wounds me seeing you and Jade fight.

Jai: I never meant any of those words.

Sindel: Make amends for the sake of compassion.

**5th:**

Jai: My apologies beforehand.

Sindel: May I ask why?

Jai: If I hurt you out of reflex.

**6th:**

Sindel: We wish to reinstate you.

Jai: Despite your husband's initial opposition?

Sindel: No one else is suited for the job.

**7th:**

Jai: I've lost my sense of belonging.

Sindel: Crossroads in life are inevitable.

Jai: The wrong choice leads to ruin.

**8th:**

Sindel: You and Kitana share similarities.

Jai: Do tell, my Queen.

Sindel: Your fathers' burdens weigh heavily.

**9th:**

Jai: A moment of your time.

Sindel: For however long you require.

Jai: You hold me in such high regard.

**10th:**

Sindel: Destiny paired you two together.

Jai: Our mothers said the same thing.

Sindel: Love always finds its way.

* * *

**Kitana**

**1st:**

Jai: Our esteemed Princess.

Kitana: Always with the flattery.

Jai: A force of habit, I'm afraid.

**2nd:**

Kitana: Care to train, Captain?

Jai: Bored with your sister already?

Kitana: Yes, and no.

**3rd:**

Jai: You'll make a fine Queen someday.

Kitana: And sustain Edenia's future.

Jai: Surround yourself with wise counsel.

**4th:**

Kitana: I refuse to let Kotal set foot here.

Jai: We agree with that notion.

Kitana: He has the gall to demand a consort.

**5th:**

Jai: Must be thrilling to partake in assassinations.

Kitana: Only if the target deserves a silent death.

Jai: Quite the occupation.

**6th:**

Kitana: Bless the Elder Gods, you're alive.

Jai: No thanks to Daegon and Kotal.

Kitana: We'll need to prepare for them.

**7th:**

Jai: Your parents dropped the charges?

Kitana: I convinced them to overturn the ruling.

Jai: I am forever in debt to you.

**8th:**

Kitana: Outworld has changed you.

Jai: Only my perspective, Kitana.

Kitana: Tell me more.

**9th:**

Jai: I'm ready to reenter the fray.

Kitana: With absolute certainty?

Jai: More than ever.

**10th:**

Kitana: I have always loved you.

Jai: Yet I cannot give you what you need.

Kitana: Which is no fault of yours, Jai.

* * *

**Daegon**

**1st:**

Jai: The lesser half of Argus' twins.

Daegon: Mockery will get you nowhere.

Jai: It just did since you replied.

**2nd:**

Daegon: Captain Jai, I presume?

Jai: Who would've thought _you'd_ be interested in me.

Daegon: My ambitious plans require your skill-set.

**3rd:**

Jai: You're the mastermind behind all this?

Daegon: Quite ingenious, wouldn't you say?

Jai: I was going to say underhanded.

**4th:**

Daegon: Join my rebellion against Jerrod.

Jai: You have nothing I want, Daegon.

Daegon: I can be _very_ persuasive.

**5th:**

Jai: Using my family as bait was unwise.

Daegon: Never start a fight you're not prepared to finish, boy.

Jai: You'll pay for what you've done.

**6th:**

Daegon: You possess an Eclipsian's abilities.

Jai: A gift I won't abuse.

Daegon: Like them, you'll cease to exist.

**7th:**

Jai: Old school Edenian vs. new school.

Daegon: Youth isn't a substitute for experience, Jai.

Jai: Having both is better.

**8th:**

Daegon: Tanya was adamant in keeping you.

Jai: Don't mention that harlot in my presence.

Daegon: Her insistence is why I let you live.

**9th:**

Jai: What will destroying Edenia prove?

Daegon: That I'm it's rightful ruler once rebuilt in my image.

Jai: Yet another crazy psychopath.

**10th:**

Daegon: Serve me to spare Jade an honorable death.

Jai: Where is she, bastard!?

Daegon: Tanya's occupying her attention.

* * *

**Tanya**

**1st:**

Jai: Backstabbing traitor.

Tanya: Sticks and stones.

Jai: I'll break every last bone.

**2nd:**

Tanya: Hello there, handsome.

Jai: What do you want now?

Tanya: Us making love in bed.

**3rd:**

Jai: I lost everything because of you!

Tanya: Nothing that isn't replaceable.

Jai: Your mind games end here!

**4th:**

Tanya: Loyalty is very fickle.

Jai: Yours deceived Edenia.

Tanya: You wound me, Jai.

**5th:**

Jai: You'd be wise to avoid Jade.

Tanya: Afraid I'll harm your minx?

Jai: More like she'll murder you.

**6th:**

Tanya: You still choose that bitch over me!?

Jai: Every. Single. Time.

Tanya: I'll slaughter her!

**7th:**

Jai: You really believe Daegon's promises?

Tanya: So long as he gives me you.

Jai: Your delusion knows no bounds.

**8th:**

Tanya: I'll fulfill your every desire if you join us.

Jai: On a cold day in hell, Tanya.

Tanya: Such rudeness from my future husband.

**9th:**

Jai: If only Dee could see what you've become.

Tanya: Leave my mother out of this!

Jai: She's undoubtedly rolling in her grave.

**10th:**

Tanya: Finally figured it out, have you?

Jai: The truth eventually comes to light.

Tanya: But it's inconsequential in the end.

* * *

**Jade**

**1st:**

Jai: How could you do this to me?

Jade: I was trying to protect you.

Jai: Some friend you were.

**2nd:**

Jade: Mother and I forgive you.

Jai: It doesn't erase all I've done.

Jade: You must stop punishing yourself.

**3rd:**

Jai: Reptile didn't see you coming.

Jade: Live by honor. Kill by stealth.

Jai: Poetic words.

**4th:**

Jade: Tanya is the root cause of our fracture.

Jai: We were foolish to believe her deceit.

Jade: A mistake I'll promptly rectify.

**5th:**

Jai: You risked your position...

Jade: Our friendship meant more.

Jai: Maybe there's hope for us.

**6th:**

Jade: I seek atonement for my rash judgment.

Jai: Your words sound genuine.

Jade: Warranted to mend our once close bond.

**7th:**

Jai: The divide between us was almost too great.

Jade: Something I will always regret.

Jai: We can heal together.

**8th:**

Jade: Do you love me?

Jai: Since I first laid eyes on you, Jade.

Jade: I fully return your affections, Jai.

**9th:**

Jai: Kotal lobbied for an arranged marriage?

Jade: In exchange for your whereabouts.

Jai: When I thought he couldn't stoop any lower.

**10th:**

Jade: For our families.

Jai: For our children.

Jade: For Edenia.


	2. ABC Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a fellow writer I've been following. I was intrigued and decided to give it a try myself but used Jai instead. It can be tailored to both men and women. Don't be surprised to see more of this for other characters in the future.
> 
> **= Edited for the ladies

**A): Aftercare (What they do with their s/o after sex)**

Jai wants to savor the moment. He'll stay in bed to regulate his heartbeat while making sure his lover does the same. Sweet nothings, words, and kisses will go back and forth until fatigue sets in. It's all about appreciation. Don't be surprised to feel fingers trace your spine as he lies beside your supine form.

**B): Bodypart (Favorite body part of their s/o)**

Not one body part or feature is more important than the rest. Why favor one area when Jai can marvel at the masterpiece of your figure? Yet, there's something about a woman with long, slender legs, tender thighs, and a toned backside.

**C): Cum (Where do they cum? How much?)**

All depends on the rendezvous. Jai always exercises caution when engaging between the sheets, only releasing inside his partner if using condoms and/or birth control. If not, the navel, torso, back, or ass are appropriate landing spots.

**D): Dick (How well do they cope when sucked off?)**

Complete euphoria. While used to the feeling, it doesn't stop Jai's eyes from flipping into his head. Groans and an occasional moan occur during your oral treatment. His blood really boils if you tease his twins by hand or mouth. Eye contact eventually sends him over the edge. Better have a towel handy.

**E): Experience (How good are they in bed?)**

Enough to know what he's doing. Jai isn't the quote on quote, "Dolomite." He firmly believes intimacy should be shared with a special individual but does let his guard down if alcohol is involved. Prepare for a long, satisfying evening if you play your cards right.

**F): Favorite Position**

He'll comply with whatever you want, as long as you're willing to be on top.

**G): Goofy (Do they crack jokes or are they serious?)**

Though stoic a majority of the time, Jai does have an engaging personality and shows it if your words and expressions prompt a humourous reaction.

**H): Honesty (How honest are they?)**

Might as well be his middle name. Honesty comes from his parents Kiyana and Solomon. Serving in the Edenian Knights eliminates dishonesty. Accept the truth or keep it moving because that's all you'll get.

**I): Intimacy (How intimate are they? Fav intimate activities/gestures?)**

Jai's bashful when it comes to PDA despite being reserved. Having someone counteract his quiet demeanor will bring out a more playful side. Privacy means you have his full attention. Beware of neck and shoulder nibbles that turn into pressing you against the nearest wall, hoisted up by your thighs.

**J): Jerk off (How often do they jerk off?)**

That area's only for you to sate his desire. Jai finds the action odd and unfulfilling.

**K): Kinks (Do they have any kinks?)**

Nails dug into or raking his back, 69, grabbing his hair while in an afro. The more daring, the better.

**L): Location (Where do they like to do it?)**

A combined waterfall and lake residing in the forest or the grass plains are romantic alternatives. But you can never go wrong with a dim-lit bedroom or during a shower.

**M): Motivation (What turns them on?)**

Cliche, but everything. Your mannerisms around his friends and family will say a lot. Jai embodies the saying, "Looks aren't everything." The inner soul and what it holds dear separates you from the pack.

**N): Naughty secret (What is the secret they keep?)**

Jai's not one for keeping secrets. Just isn't his thing.

**O): Oral (Would they rather give or receive?)**

You'll be treated like a Queen, Jai giving you your fill until your legs quiver. He doesn't expect equal attention, but it's only fair by the time he's done feasting.

**P): Pace (Are they slow and sensual or fast and rough)**

Preferably, Jai wants to 'love you right.' Meticulous best describes his approach as he ensures your body yearns for unadulterated pleasure. But he's not above banging you until the bed collapses; there's a reason for that pillow.

**Q): Quickies (Yay or nay? Their opinions on quickies?)**

A quick rut may be the best option if his duties at the Academy are too stressful.

**R): Rounds (How many rounds can they go in bed?)**

Can go as many as you're able. Training against the best warriors provides him ample benefits.

**S): Support (Do they help each other and/or praise each other during sex?)**

You chose him out of all the Edenian males in the realm. For that, you'll have Jai's unwavering support and devotion. It's not easy dealing with a military member. Verbalize what you expect and need, and he'll fulfill it. Encouragement will come in different forms. Eye contact, listening intently, and affectionate embraces as he melds your bodies together.

**T): Thrill (Do they like to try new things or stick to the same ol' routine?)**

If it's not unreasonable, Jai is open to anything.

**U): Unfair (Do they like to tease a lot in bed?)**

If he has his way, you'll gradually unravel before surrendering.

**V): Volume (How loud or quiet are they in bed)**

Jai's voice grows huskier as the tryst wears on until laborious huffs replace moans and groans.

**W): Wildcard (Random fluff or NSFW HC you have for this character)**

Want to have Jai become putty in your care? Comb your fingers through his hair. It soothes his weary mind of the daily grind when training recruits or completing school work. The aspiring General requires his own sense of relaxation. Slowly work your way through his mane, starting from the neck going upward. While he's distracted, slide a hand down his chest and prepare for some fireworks.

**X): Xray (How big are they? Flaccid and Erect? Trimmed or not?)**

A solid 7.5 inches with girth to spare. Jai neatly tidies up down there to keep things smooth and clean.

**Y): Yearning (How well do they cope when you or s/o are away and they're horny?)**

The Captain of the Knights rarely lets his emotions get out of hand. Jai is noticeably different when you're not around, often daydreaming during the day. Should you leave for whatever reason, he'll give you his cherished necklace infused with magic for protection. Never will Jai indulge in self-satisfaction when you're gone, deeming so unnecessary.

**Z): Zzz (Do they fall asleep straight after sex or wait for you or s/o to sleep first?)**

A borderline insomniac, Jai ponders his thoughts before easing into slumber. Particularly if you're willing to go another round at the risk of waking the neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to do. Shout out to Mortician for the inspiration!


	3. Handgames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Mortician for creating this. I merely changed a few words here and there, so all credit goes to them. Check out their work!

Kissing each knuckle couldn't soothe the stinging pain nor hide any crimson splotches marring the back of his hand. These last few rounds had devolved into something masochistic-like, obsession encouraging his continued participation sated only by reigning victorious.

"Best of seven?" Jai chuckled, pausing between knuckles to flash a smile.

She tossed her silken braid casually over the shoulder before simpering a smirk of her own. "Your tenacity knows no bounds."

"I told you, we're not stopping until I at least win one."

"And yet, life lays laden with disappointments. If Kitana could not best me, how do your odds favor?"

"Trust me, you're about to relish the sweet taste of defeat."

A light bout of laughter seeped between painted lips as Jade's hands rose - fingers uncurled, palms faced up, ready to strike. "You may try."

Gazes locked, fingers twitched. Beads of sweat clung to furrowed brows. Pupils ping-ponged from one hand to the next, anticipating the first crushing blow.

The jut of a pinky, forefinger, and thumb became numerous efforts to tempt a move. Yet, Jai remained undisturbed, still in avoiding every cunning ploy. Relying on previous conditioning won't work this time.

Seconds bled into minutes, silence lingered between every breath. Stares remained fixated on one another until a sleight of hands caught Jai's peripheral.

At first, it appeared as a slight bend, then quickly formed into a threatening coil. Rearing back as if a snake, nails shot out with deadly accuracy. The virulent tips plunged swiftly into the meat of Jai's hand, marking the skin and shattering the bone and, with a sudden jerk, wrenched free from his wrist.

...or at least, that's what it felt like as an unsettling chorus spewed from the depths of his throat, freely ripping each hand from the Edenian venus flytrap. A flood of obscenities rushed to the surface but met their demise upon bitten lips. Hands shook vigorously to subdue the spreading torment that brought amusement to Jade's mouth.

"You make this all too easy."

While waiting for the pain to subside, Jai stole a glance at the tawny beaut. Face crinkled like paper at seeing her in silent celebration but just as quickly faded to reveal a genuine smile. Both doubled over with raucous laughter; it had been too long since either could enjoy a moment like this. Such hilarity was much needed after all the Outworld events that had previously transpired.

Some of which left scarring memories.

Shared mirth mellowed into delighted hums as Jade reached forward to seize Jai's hand, carefully cradling the bruised appendage in her delicate palms.

"I hope I didn't break anything," she murmured, examining from all angles.

Every twist and prod ignited several jolts of molten pain and a series of drawn-out, agonized winces. Immediately, Jade halted her inspection to study his face, brows heavy with concern.

Jai did his best to reassure her with a smile. "If you did," he started softly. "Kitana _must_ avenge me. Or, I'll be handicapped for the rest of my life, and you'll have to take care of me."

Suddenly, Jade's concern vanished as she playfully scoffed, thumb idly caressing the swollen mounds that were once knuckles. "Don't I do that already?"

"Some tenderness wouldn't hurt," he cheesed.

Emerald irises rolled, but deep down, the remark amused her.

Gingerly, Jade began bestowing her apologies. Pointed tips gently drew meager circles onto the raised skin as painted lips stamped them with warm affection. The light press of her mouth seemed to deter any lingering soreness. Fingers were allowed a momentary respite, lax eyelids, muscles softened.

An enamored sigh slipped into the evening air, Jai appreciative of her courteous pampering that left one hand to repeat on the other. Content trickled over his features, grateful for the assorted smears of plum lipstick that helped mask the sea of vermilion Rorschachs staining each hand.

"This reminds me of our adolescence," Jade recalled. "We were all so deeply immersed in such pastimes..."

"Those days were easier. Kitana and I could never quite surpass you back then," Jai exhaled happily. "Even after all these years, hell centuries, it still rings true."

She giggled, brow lifted in feigned surprise. "You expect anything less than perfection?"

"I just _expected_ to win once." A hand rose for added effect. "But look where that got me."

"You only have yourself to blame... and your added hubris," the Emerald Edenian teased.

"But..." Viridian eyes met brown ones. "Your persistence, though quite audacious, is something I truly admire."

Jade stepped closer, knees lightly touching his while lacing their fingers together, mindful of the inflamed flesh. Cheeks tingled at the cool feel of her breath, Jai finding himself teetering forward to inhale light hints of jasmine perfume.

"I miss moments like these with you..." Came as a whisper, she too leaning forward.

"Me too..." Jai breathed, holding her piercing gaze. "It's been so long since we enjoyed ourselves, almost forgetting what it's like to unwind."

Jade nodded, then rested her head against his shoulder. Ebony locks spilled around, framing her complexion like a thin curtain as a shaky hand brushed them down her jawline beneath her chin.

Gradually, Jai guided Jade to him, heart fluttered, eyes closed. Lips parted to fold over hers, locked in a rhythmic ebb and flow, immersed in fervent conversation. Staccato smacks dripped from rolling tongues, only ceasing to draw in oxygen before adhering to each other repeatedly.

Smiles adorned each mouth, continuing in affectionate bliss as Jade palmed Jai's cheek.


	4. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited and moved from FanFiction to here.

I won't necessarily call it ironic, but odd where I find myself.

I'm staring at the full moon during this late hour while in bed, it's lunar glow the only light source. Gazing at the sun's opposite served as a moment of reflection, one I've learned to acknowledge away from the monotonous routine of everyday life. My eyes cast downward after something stirred me out of my reverie.

Better yet, someone.

A beautiful woman disguised as a Goddess laid asleep on my chest. I watched her body's steady breathing glistened in sweat after our rousing evening together. She appeared content, a small but noticeable smile on her flawless face while tenderly grasping my shoulders, her onyx hair splayed over my torso.

Apologies for the lack of manners. My name is Jai.

You're probably wondering how we ended up here. Never in my life did I envision being in this position. Only people with fairytale imaginations are supposed to enjoy this, not someone like me.

It all started on one fateful day.

* * *

**Three months ago:**

_My mind raced in a frenzied manner as it was supposed to be an off day. Fate had other plans._

_News spread that Tanya and Rain, two heathens marked for death, had returned to Edenia with an assembled army of over two thousand Outworld demons. How those turncoats managed to persuade them was beyond me, but it mattered not. True Edenians proudly stand to defend our realm at any cost._

_The battle lasted into the late evening, the number of deaths suffered by our militia paling compared to theirs. For every member lost on our accord, we executed nearly 250 invaders. The momentum seemed to turn in our favor as we drove the renegade forces back._

_A realization hit me._

_Tanya and Rain stood no match against our elite battalion and managed to distract us from their real objective._ _Intel from our Edenian spies informed me that they somehow infiltrated the palace with relative ease, laying waste to all the guards present._ _Edenia's throne room resembled a war-zone. Destroyed furniture, shredded carpet, defaced walls, and blood smeared everywhere._

_I managed to spot Kitana sitting upright against a pillar._

_"Princess!" I shouted._

_I ran, careful in lending support as tears threatened to fall from our Princess' eyes. Don't let her stature fool you. Kitana is capable of defeating men twice her size without much effort, her assassin skills nearly unmatched._

_"Jai... they-" Kitana started, her voice wavering._

_"Easy, my lady," I interrupted. "You need medical attention."_

_There was nothing of immediate concern, minor slashes to the torso and waist. The right herbs will promptly heal those wounds. However, my optimism dashed as Kitana stopped me from assisting her to the medical room._

_"They took Jade!" she cried out her grief. "Tanya and Rain abducted her!"_

_Nothing could comprehend the emotions flooding my mind. I was furious at myself for allowing this to happen, panicking at what may become of Kitana's sister if I didn't find her in time._

_My search began near the war-torn city, dead bodies mangled or sliced open scattered all over - no sign of Jade anywhere._ _Something then caught my eye, a trail of blood leading into the forest._ _One of the spies did mention the two traitors were spotted entering the deepest part of the woodlands. I went to investigate but not before instructing the battalion to care for the wounded in my absence._

_I began following the red path, noticing other markings on the ground and nearby trees. They looked to be claw marks from Jade's metal nail attachments, leaving clues to her whereabouts._

_'Resourceful as ever,' I remarked._

_My unease grew, however. While the destruction died down in some areas, it picked up considerably in others; blood gathered in crimson pools growing larger._

_I hastily ran and found myself at an abandoned house unoccupied for nearly three thousand years. Looking down, I spotted more blood and scratches leading up to the dwelling. Jade's life force had dwindled considerably but remained intact enough for detection._

_She had to be inside._

_Reeling my foot back, I kicked the wooden door down._ _What I found inside confirmed my worst fears._ _Jade was strewn out on the floor, emerald attire soaked in blood. She somehow raised her head, reaching out to me with her hand._

_"J- Jai, don't come... It's a-" she struggled to muster a mere whisper before her head crashed back down, rendered unconscious._

_My heart split in two before I quickly sprinted to my dear friend's prone body to get her the help she needed._

_Little did I know a trap was lying in wait._

_As soon as I got within an arm's length, a fireball hurled at startling speed crashed into my chest, the heat scorching my skin. It left a fresh scar as I landed on my back._

_"Aw, we have a hero on our hands," a female voice uttered from the darkness._

_Two figures possessing elemental powers revealed themselves. One was a male demi-god harnessing control over water and lightning. The other was a slender female able to manipulate fire, Black Magic flowing through her bloodstream. Though Tanya and Rain were considered royalty, both were far from noble._

_Tanya's fake smile revolted me as she sauntered to my friend's prone body. She grabbed a handful of Jade's hair to pull upward, blood dripping from every wound._

_"You're too late," Tanya proudly said before effortlessly kicking Jade square in the face._

_Her body rolled a few feet away before ending up unresponsive on her back. Rage overtook my mind as I ran full speed to take Tanya down._

_Rain blocked my path, arms cackling with electricity as h_ _is covered mouth formed a sneer. "You'll have to get past me first, wench."_

_Our battle began, neither of us willing to concede. Rain had a distinct advantage even with his powers, Tanya serving as his back up. Furthermore, Jade will lose more blood if he stalled long enough._

_I attacked with all my might, uncaring if my opponent was far from an ordinary Edenian. The battle lasted longer than I would've liked after sustaining injuries to my left arm and dark bruises on my face. However, Rain didn't get up after I pierced his throat with a sharp blade I kept on my person._

_My attention turned to the next bane of my existence, Tanya showing another wicked smirk. I'll wipe that stupid look off her face but can't afford to waste any more time._

_"Why did you kidnap Jade!?" I demanded._

_Tanya merely paced from side to side. "Isn't it obvious?" Her finger pointed at Jade. "I hate this bitch and how everyone reveres her!"_

_Of all things, jealousy. "So the truth comes out... envious at what Jade has and what you lack."_

_"Silence!" she screamed, pulling out her Kobu-Jutsu._

_Tanya put me in a precarious situation. She wasn't stronger than Rain, but undoubtedly quicker and more agile, a proficient strategist. Her plan was simple. Frustrate me to where I'll make a mistake, then strike to end this match._

_We fought ferociously, tagging each other with vicious blows. Tanya then closed the distance with her weapon aimed for my breastplate. By the grace of our Gods, I anticipated her movement and shoved my blade deep into her midsection. Bright red blood spilled from her impaled kidney, Tanya's face writhing in anguish._

_Realizing I had won, I leaned into her ear. "You and Rain can rot in hell, Tanya. There's a price for betrayal."_

_Slowly, Tanya sunk to her knees before she fell limp, surrounded by her tainted blood. My adrenaline suddenly faded away, pain shooting up my left leg. That all became secondary as I staggered to Jade. A quick check of her pulse put me in alarm and relief._

_She's alive, barely hanging on by a thread._

_Wincing in discomfort, I managed to bridal carry her before hobbling back to the Kingdom, a strenuous deed considering I was injured and carrying extra weight. I'm not sure how I pulled it off, but I found a way to drag us back to the capital's doorstep._

_Everyone tending to the casualties stopped to witness my struggle as Jade laid lifelessly in my arms. Kitana heard the commotion and immediately sprinted to the gathering, shoving away anyone blocking her path. Like the rest of our people, the Princess's sadness overwhelmed her seeing Jade in this gruesome state as I placed her on an empty bed._

_Kneeling, Kitana held her sister's face, silently thanking our Gods that she had been rescued. "I need healers here immediately!"_

_In an instant, three of our most experienced medics arrived and tended to Jade, careful not to make matters worse._

_Kitana embraced me for my efforts. "Thank you, Jai. I feared the worst when those heathens took her."_

_I then began feeling dizzy, the loss of blood contributing to my exhaustion. Unable to stand, I weakly fell to one knee before gradually ending up on all fours, unable to stay conscious. It was all for nothing as I succumbed to stress and pain before collapsing._

_Faint shouts occurred all around as Kitana shook me to awaken._

* * *

**Earlier Today:**

_Our Gods' heavenly grace is the only reason I'm alive._

_The medics worked diligently to have me back on my feet despite ligament damage in my right leg along with recurring head trauma. Other than that, I'm as healthy as I'm going to be._

_Moreover, Edenia survived._

_I resumed training in the Kingdom's courtyard as if nothing harrowing took place three months ago. My movements were sluggish, but they'll return with proper recuperation._

_My mind drifted back to our General, wondering if she'll ever be the same. Kitana gave me her sister's prognosis every few days but was a busy woman and had to address other obligations. The most recent update I received was that Jade's condition stabilized._

_Honestly, I don't know precisely when my attraction for Jade started or how it came about. We've been friends for many centuries, and I've always treasured her companionship. Many qualified suitors tried to win her heart during our adult years, but I knew they suppressed ulterior motives. They wanted her as a trophy wife to show off to other men as a conquest._

_The mere thought was sickening._

_She was a woman of honor, not some mere object. I'm relieved that Jade rejected every single marriage proposal, yet I yearned to be the one to call her my own._

_During my training, I felt a presence approach as the evening dusk enveloped the land. I figured this would be a good time to stop and not openly ignore my visitor._

_"May I help you?" I asked without turning around._

_"To hopefully accept my sincerest thanks," the person in question replied._

_That voice..._

_I whirled around, and to my astonishment, saw Jade leaning against the doorway, all her ailments healed._

_She had on her Imperial Guard outfit without the hood, her damp hair signifying she must have finished bathing in the oasis. It was then I mentally slapped myself for gawking._

_"General!" I quickly bowed. "My apologies."_

_"No need to be formal, Jai. We're not at the Academy." Jade's angelic voice held no annoyance. "Please rise."_

_Hesitantly, I did what she requested, finding myself staring into alluring green eyes. We stayed in silence, nature serving as the only sound._

_"Edenia is no longer burdened by Tanya or Rain, thanks to your efforts," she said as I hung on every word._

_I nodded, glancing for any lingering effects of her injuries. "I'm glad to see that you're healthy."_

_Jade gave that sweet smile of hers. "All because of you. How did you know where to find me?"_

_"An Edenian spy noted your disappearance and directed me to where they took you. You did me a huge favor by leaving a trail to follow," I explained but paused before bending my head down. "Please, forgive me for not getting there sooner..."_

_Who knows what would've taken place had I arrived a minute late. The sound of heels clicking rang in my ears as a hand went underneath my chin, Jade raising my head to gaze deeply into my eyes, blood filling my face._

_"There's nothing to forgive. I wouldn't be standing here if not for your courageousness that day," she said softly._

_"You would've done the same for any of us. You're important to our Princess, to Edenia. I've always held great admiration for your fearlessness," I admitted._

_"You're telling me something I already know. A half-truth."_

_Her response dumbfounded me. "What?"_

_"I'm adept at sensing fallacy in a person's words. Kitana herself knows this and doesn't bother lying to me." Jade's hand then palmed my face. "Tell me what's really on your mind, what's in your heart."_

_I broke eye contact, ashamed for telling only part of the story. "You wouldn't understand."_

_She inched closer. "Try me."_

_My heart rate quickened. "Rage consumed me when Tanya and Rain kidnapped you. They took someone I deeply care for and nearly got away with murder. I would've never forgiven myself had they succeeded."_

_Looking back into her eyes, I stood amazed at how they sparkled. "We've been friends all these years... but I'm starting to think that- mmph!"_

_No other words came out as Jade's delicate lips touched mine. It was as if two combustible elements had come in contact. She placed a hand on my chest, the other caressing my face. My hands cautiously settled on her waist; the first kiss I've ever received lasting an eternity but only for a few moments in reality._

_Finally, Jade backed away, both of us breathless. "I feel the same."_

_Before I could reply, she pressed a finger against my mouth. "You're probably wondering how long I've held these feelings for you. They've grown since the first day we met. Kitana may have known me longer, but you've given me so much more."_

_The gap between us reduced; our hearts' rhythm matching in acceleration. Everything I felt for this woman was coming to the forefront, tension building into something unexplainable._

_"Thank you for saving me, Jai." Her voice leaked of a mixture between gratitude and seduction._

_Through half-lidded eyes, Jade tilted her head forward as we met in another kiss as she used her tongue to pry my lips open. Her leg rubbed against mine before digging beneath my shirt, lithe fingers tracing my torso. I failed to stifle a groan, wrapping her other leg around my waist._

_"Gods, Jade..." I murmured before nibbling on her neck and collarbone._

_An audible exhale left Jade as her ebony lips moved to tease my earlobe. "Come with me to a more private area."_

_There's no way in my right mind I would turn down that invitation, not that Jade gave me any leeway as she entwined our hands and led me into the palace._

**Warning, Lemon Alert: Read at your own risk**

_All inhibitions were forgotten once we reached Jade's bedchamber. She ushered me inside and gripped my shoulders to intensify our kiss before slamming me against the door to close it. A low growl escaped my throat as I quickly reversed positions, pinning her against the wall._

_"You can do anything you want to me, handsome," Jade breathed, no space between our bodies._

_I smirked into the kiss. "Anything, you say?"_

_Jade's devious smile preceded a giggle. "Anything."_

_She trailed down my chest toward my pants as I glanced at Jade's mischievous grin and what intentions she had in mind. Her hand made its way inside my trousers, brushing against my hardened length. A tremendous shockwave coursed through my body at the contact._

_"Goodness, Jai..." Jade hummed._

_Her hand stroked my organ, picking up speed ever so slightly as I squeezed her posterior. The reaction was what I wanted, Jade voicing one lustful moan after another before we kissed again._

_As I unfastened her uniform, we moved towards the bed, Jade slipping out of her boots while pulling my shirt off to kiss on my torso. Without warning, I pushed her back to lay on top before removing her bottoms. She did the same to my trousers. Both of us laid bare as we admired each other, aggression evident in our fervent kiss._

_"Do you love me?" Jade's breathing ragged while positioning my erection before her moist entrance._

_I displayed a warm smile. "More than words will ever express, my Emerald Goddess." My mouth hovered over hers. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Jade kissed me once more, one of her supple legs coiling around my waist. "Make love to me, Jai."_

_With my lover's assistance, I pushed into her sacred place. The sensations that followed were overwhelming, wetness combined with unbelievable warmth. Jade shut her eyes with clenched teeth before hissing from the sudden pain, indicating I was her first. I'm a virgin as well, making this all the more special._ _She had underestimated my girth, judging from her blissful expression._

_We remained still to savor our union._ _Our eyes locked, Jade beckoning me to continue by sliding her arms behind my back, our chests mashed together._

_Giving her a tender kiss, I began thrusting with a slow rhythm to test her reaction. Jade shuddered at the first wave of pleasure, her luscious tongue gliding across her lips. That aroused me even more, my pace growing faster. I sensed desperation as she brought the other leg around my waist, all her nails digging into my back. We embraced as I increased my hips' power and speed, her moans an indication she wanted more._

_"I've craved you for the longest. I'm sorry for causing you pain earlier," I apologized before kissing Jade._

_"You're forgiven!" Her grip tightened around my entire body, moans turning into gasps. "Harder, Jai! Please!"_

_Those passionate pleas served as motivation to give Jade everything she desired. I went faster as sweat dripped off my forehead onto her bosom, our hips colliding in lust._

_"Oh, Gods..." I grunted, her sex clamping around me like a vice grip._

_Jade managed to smile during our intense coitus. "Don't stop now, Jai! Gods! Never stop!"_

_Capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, my tongue delved deep inside my beloved's mouth to quiet our shared moans. Her nails had drawn blood, dragged downward for added pleasure. I cared little for the stinging pain and continued in our carnal tryst. The bed creaked with each movement, Jade's moans turning into wails of unrestrained joy._

_A deep groan and piercing scream sounded as we climaxed together, each release blending in her womb. Silence followed as I collapsed in her embrace, basking in a passionate afterglow._

_I rolled our bodies over to not crush my lover underneath, our laborious breathing the only sounds audible as I combed through her hair._

_Jade finally managed to pull herself up to my chin. "I love you."_

_Smiling, I touched her lips with my own. "And I love you, Jade."_

_We then fell asleep, content with the knowledge of our affections for one another._

* * *

**Present:**

Being able to physically express my feelings to the woman I love was something I'll never forget. Incredible as it felt, I won't dwell purely on our lovemaking.

I'm on my back, Jade lying on my chest with her hands draped over my shoulders, our legs entangled. I was tired but couldn't fall asleep, my palms placed on the small of her back.

"Still awake?" Jade's sleepy voice broke my trance.

"You weren't asleep?" I inquired before kissing her forehead.

My beloved opened her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was pondering something."

"About?"

Jade smiled. "Why it took so long to admit our feelings."

"I'm ashamed for not telling you sooner." I massaged her hips. "You rejected all those aristocrats who asked for your hand. Why?"

"They lacked what you possess, a benevolent heart." She caressed my torso. "And none of them know me quite like you."

"True."

We conversed for the majority of the night, periodically exchanging kisses and affectionate touches. Jade was correct in her observation. None of those snobby politicians understood her the way I did, the benefits of nurturing our close friendship over countless millennia.

After chatting idly for nearly an hour, I could feel myself drifting to sleep before feeling a pair of lips against my teat. Jade teased the sensitive flesh, her eyes having that provocative stare.

"Say it."

"Hmmm?"

"Say those three words I want to hear," she clarified.

I smiled lovingly. "I love you, Jade."

That phrase led us to make love late into the night. I couldn't get enough and ventured to think she desired me in the same manner. Another three hours passed before we fell back in exhaustion as my beloved gave me one last kiss.

* * *

**Morning:**

Reluctantly, I woke up around seven from what I could predict when sunrise came into view. Looking down, Jade slept peacefully. The sight made me smile before I drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

It was now 10:30 in the morning as I woke up again. Jade wasn't in bed this time, the covers reaching up to my waist. Most of her attire from yesterday laid in a puddle on the floor, letting me know she was around the general vicinity.

Gingerly, I moved out of bed and got dressed before going to look for her. Sure enough, I found Jade in the training room practicing in a silk top and loincloth. (Think MK: Deception & Armageddon primary outfit)

From my vantage point at the entrance, I examined her fluid motion as she effortlessly transitioned between various stances, displaying an art form of graceful movement.

I cleared my throat. "Good Morning."

Jade stopped and greeted me with her radiant smile. "Morning, handsome. I trust you slept well?"

"After last night..." I grinned. "Best sleep I've ever had."

She giggled as I came within an arm's reach. "I imagine you'd say that. Up for some sparring?"

"Always for you," I replied, stepping back into my stance.

Jade did the same after bunching her hair back. We sparred to warrant a good workout as I did my best to parry most of her punches. She launched a well-placed kick against my abdomen, but I caught the extended leg before sweeping her plant foot off the ground. This lasted for half an hour until we decided to call it even. The rest of the day was mundane, yet I couldn't complain.

Things would only get better from here.

* * *

**Years later:**

"Children, do not stray so far!"

Walking the streets of Edenia gave me peace of mind while greeting the townspeople and their children. This walk was different because I had others accompanying me instead of traversing alone.

Hand intertwined on my right side in a forest green dress was Jade, her hair neatly rolled into two ox horns up top, the rest braided behind her back. Just ahead of us were an energetic boy and girl who shared identical features, not surprising to either of us. No longer are we merely a General and top soldier.

We are now married and loving parents to our fraternal twins, Jazmine and Nasson. They both came back after I told them, laughing before Jasmine hugged her mother's leg while Nassir hopped into my arms.

Watching our children's pure joy, I couldn't help but smile at my lovely wife. "We did well."

"I'd say so," Jade agreed before displaying a cocky smirk. "Although I did most of the hard work."

My eyes playfully rolled. "You're right. Moreover, you're doing wonderful in helping me raise them, my love."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek, something I always enjoyed doing.

Jade blushed profusely before showing a tender smile. "I couldn't have done it without you, husband." She kissed me. "Come, we'll be late for lunch with Kitana. She loves our children almost as much as us."

We joined hands to resume our life together.


	5. Questionnaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few questions delving into Jai's character.

**What words or phrases do they overuse?**

**-** Interesting, intriguing

\- It's all about your effort, or lack thereof.

**Do they have a catchphrase?**

**-** Jai seldom uses a catchphrase

**Are they more optimistic or pessimistic?**

**-** More often than not, Jai remains optimistic even if the odds or situation may not be in his favor. He sees it as an opportunity to put his training into use. In most cases, it helps him through it all, and if it doesn't, he'll internalize what went wrong, make adjustments, and come right back.

**Are they introverted or extroverted?**

**-** He can be considered both. Jai's easy to talk to and get along with but does revert to his proverbial shell whenever he needs time to think or around people he doesn't know or trust.

**Do they ever put on airs?**

**-** Never. Jai isn't the kind of person to have a male complex or become pretentious about his standing in the grand scheme of things. He knows things can easily change to where he's either poor, homeless, or even worse off.

**What bad habits do they have?**

**-** Blaming himself for something entirely out of his control. This is apparent throughout Fractured Trust. (Whenever I get back to that story)

**What makes them laugh out loud?**

**-** Anything that involves him or his friends drinking. There's never a dull moment between Jai, Samuel, Muhammed, Zane, and Titus when they're out in the town enjoying themselves or getting into bar fights because of rival officers.

**How do they display affection?**

**-** Depends on what the situation calls for. Jai will settle for giving a hug, compliments or encouragement, and an occasional kiss to the forehead. (Saved only for Jade)

**Mental handicaps?**

**-** For whatever reason, Jai believes himself not worthy of the adulations he receives from the Edenian royalty. He also mentally shuts down any chance of courting the apple of his eye due to not being rich or risk ruining their longstanding friendship.

**How do they want to be seen by others?**

**-** As a person who will do whatever is in his power to protect his loved ones and realm. To never accept the bare minimum or settle for anything less. Jai would instead let his actions speak louder than words. Awards mean nothing in the long run. How he's viewed as a teammate and leader is the better reward.

**How do they see themselves?**

**-** Hard worker who had nothing given to him, earning everything he has to ensure no favoritism. But that doesn't mean become a kiss ass either.

**How are they seen by others?**

**-** Someone to count on when the stakes are highest by his peers. Nothing more than a showoff and pushover to rivals. Deemed a powerful opponent by unsavory characters.

**Strongest character trait?**

**-** Loyalty. It might as well be his nickname. You'll never have to doubt or question Jai's loyalty as long as your intentions are pure and line up with his values.

**Weakest character trait?**

**-** Selflessness. It seems strange to put this here, but it's the truth. Jai cares more about his friends and family's wellbeing than his own, to a fault. There's nothing wrong with wanting more for yourself every once in a while, as no one can take care of you better than yourself.

**How competitive are they?**

**-** It runs hot in his blood and doesn't matter what it is - school, sports, battle, etc. Jai lives for competition and strives to go against the best to prove his mettle.

**Do they make snap judgments or take time to consider?**

**-** Jai prefers to consider all options before coming to a choice as haste decisions can be ruinous in the long run. However, being an officer for a military entity sometimes reduces the amount of time for a conclusion to be reached.

**How do they react to praise?**

**-** Remain humble through it all. It's nice to hear, but Jai doesn't let it go to his head. His parents' influence keeps him grounded.

**How do they react to criticism?**

**-** Always considers where the criticizer comes from and takes it into account. We all know no one is perfect, and Jai embodies that as well. However, if you're bashing him for no apparent reason, he'll ignore you and keep it moving.

**What is their greatest fear?**

**-** Failing. That means himself, friends, family, the royal family, and Edenia. They are what makes Jai who he is. He's nothing without them, and he knows it within his soul.

**What are their biggest secrets?**

**-** Other than crushing hard on his childhood sweetheart? It would have to be one even Jai doesn't know. Both his parents have not told their son that he is not an only child. They tried for another shortly after Jai was born, but the baby girl was stillborn.

**What is their philosophy of life?**

**-** Do what you can to help others without asking for anything in return. A man's measure is not in his stature but his actions and decision-making.

**When was the last time they cried?**

**-** Would have to be when he found out about his betrayal. (Can't reveal how that happens when I haven't written it yet)

**What haunts them?**

**-** That he'll turn into what he hates. A villain.

**What are their political views?**

**-** Jai prefers not to get involved in his father's domain. Politics never really interested him as it takes away from the people they serve.

**What will they stand up for?**

**-** Due justice and honor. That's what the Edenian Knights stand for and believe.

**Who do they quote?**

**-** Mostly his mother and father despite not being sheltered as many believed he was. Other mentors deserve mention, like Bo' Rai Cho.

**Are they indoorsy or outdoorsy?**

**-** Likes the outdoors more as they represent freedom in its truest form. Indoors confine Jai and limits his expressive personality.

**What is their sinful little habit?**

**-** Daydreaming, particularly when thinking about a certain woman.

**What sense do they most rely on?**

**-** Common sense and street sense. Both become essential factors in Fractured Trust as the story progresses.

**How do they treat people better than them?**

**-** With the utmost respect and kindness he can offer.

**How do they treat people worse than them?**

**-** Will attempt to give whoever the benefit of the doubt, but only if they are moral.

**What quality do they most value in a friend?**

**-** Loyalty and honesty. Both go hand in hand with each other. Lose one or the other; you may permanently lose Jai as a friend.

**What do they consider an overrated virtue?**

**-** Part of him leans towards temperance. You'll see why as Jai's story develops.

**If they could change one thing about themselves, what would it be?**

**-** Nothing. Jai accepts all his flaws and shortcomings as they make them the whole man he is, and not partly. But deep down, he does wish not to be so forgiving to people who don't deserve it.

**What is their obsession?**

**-** Constantly improving on himself. This revolves around everything in Jai's life, including communicating better with everyone around him.

**What are their pet peeves?**

**-** Selfishness, vanity, rudeness, power-hungry, uncleanliness.

**What are their idiosyncrasies?**

**-** The one thing people are pellicular with concerning Jai would be how he eats. Not once will Jai touch his drink until all his food is gone. (I've seen a friend do that and thought it was strange. Never seen anything like that before)


	6. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a teaser exert for a fellow writer who's in the planning stages of writing a sequel to one of my favorite stories.

Loyalty reaped various payments - accolades, scorn, rewards, and a host of other things. Such was the pros and cons patriotism represented.

Realistically, the word could be interpreted as weak, unambitious, lacking desire, and obedient. Most saw it for what it was, a term attached to someone's unwavering support and dedication.

For this instance, Jai deemed it accurate because of his sense of duty.

He failed to comprehend how important his contribution meant to the cause fought for by fellow Edenians - the liberation of their motherland. One's sheer effort could only go so far without proof of results. Yet, every small victory counted as a step closer to eventual freedom given the success in each realm save for Chaosrealm and the Netherrealm.

Jai felt queasy stepping foot in either domain but knew it was a matter of when rather than if Edenia would see restoration; Earthrealm's assistance proving vital.

Bar hopping was a favorite pastime, doing so in Outworld not harboring the same appeal due to danger lurking at every turn.

This hole in the wall bar gave an appearance of lulling anyone into a false sense of security. The establishment was quite orderly than one would assume, not ran down or littered with vermin like other places throughout the realm. A thin but visible cloud of haze hung in the air, the aroma of cigarette smoke.

Attire notwithstanding, Jai was painfully aware of how out of place he was here, his dark brown cloak or concealed sword not fooling anyone. Keeping a low profile guaranteed him not losing a limb or bringing unnecessary attention to himself. The patrons inside knew who he was and chose not to bother him, more concerned with their beverage, pulling a woman, or keeping to themselves.

 _'Might as well get a table,'_ Jai mused.

Finding a secluded spot near the back corner but visible from prying eyes, the Edenian sat down, choosing to wait before ordering a drink. The vantage point from there to the entrance provided a safe cover, able to see who entered.

Meeting in a place like this wasn't what Jai had in mind at first, circumstances forcing adjustments on the fly. Kitana's orders were clear as day: Stay vigilant no matter where you are or go. Disobedience could result in removal from her army.

He waited patiently, eyes glancing outside the nearest window in contemplation, dusk enveloping the city. Since the melee in Sun Do, Jai made it a point not to stay here longer than needed. Outworld had trained killers looking to cash in on hefty bounties placed on Earthrelamers and Edenians alike. None would dare make an attempt on Raiden's life unless they either matched or exceeded his power, highly unlikely.

"Hope you weren't waiting long."

Timing always was Jade's strong suit.

Turning to his left, Jai noticed the emerald woman had also disguised herself with a black cloak, her glaive and bo staff secured at each hip. Protection around this time of day was a necessity should any ruckus arise.

Outworld knew each warrior's body count, and opposing them counted as an early death sentence if threatened or provoked.

"Only for a few minutes," Jai replied. "Everything ok?"

"Had to take a detour. Kitana wanted to know where I was going," Jade answered before pulling out her chair to sit across from him.

"You told her you're meeting up with me?"

"She already knew after what happened."

"Oh..." Jai's eyes went downcast.

Of course, the Princess knew if her aides, scouts, or Jade herself weren't first to inform her.

Jai's expression reflected remorse, given the mounting casualties in this conflict. War meant inevitable death, whether right or wrong, slow or quick. He preferred not to think about it, difficult as it may seem.

"Beating yourself up won't change anything." Jade offered her support.

"Still doesn't make it easier to swallow," Jai replied.

The bartender had brought their drinks over, no words spoken before retreating behind the bar. Until a few weeks ago, Jai never indulged in Outworld alcohol or imported liquor. The menu had few options of familiarity. Other patrons guzzled the stuff down without a second thought, Jade included. He figured that if it didn't kill or cause severe indigestion, how bad could it be?

Both glanced at their surroundings, no other bar goer within earshot.

"I suppose now you're gonna tell me why you brought me out here," Jai assumed.

Jade picked up her beverage and drank a considerable amount, a hint of grape in the aftertaste. She made no secret about her drinking habits if they could be called as such. Even most drunkards in Edenia couldn't keep up with her in contests, sending most men under the table with her incredible tolerance.

She set the drink down. "Two reasons. One, to drink again. And two, so we can talk. You've grown distant the past few weeks."

Jai fought the urge to roll his eyes at the first point, the second having reasonable merit. There wasn't a moment when he didn't feel on edge or kept his head on a swivel. Academy training hadn't prepared him for anything like this, though using excuses wouldn't help.

This was the ill-timed hand fate had dealt.

"Can't say I'm surprised you noticed. You always were observant, if not perceptive," Jai remarked.

A small frown spanned Jade's face, but she didn't hold the comment against him. He was a close companion going through a tough time, not used to seeing carnage or taking part in such bloodshed.

"Look, I know this isn't what you signed up for-," she started.

"But Edenia is doomed if we just stand idly, I know," Jai interrupted. "It's not that I was completely naive at what lay ahead. You and the Princess gave me a choice, and here I am."

"Which we're thankful for. Others weren't as keen to join us." Jade then paused. "Although I am curious."

"Yes?"

She took another sip, letting the liquid linger in her mouth before taking a swift gulp. "How did you know where Tanya and Mileena were holding me? They aren't sloppy in covering tracks and had my cell monitored 24/7."

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Jai asked in return.

Jade leaned forward. "You haven't given me a reason to doubt your word. I don't expect to start now."

Parched, Jai picked up his beverage before drinking some. A decent taste, the herbs watered down that left an unexpected jolt in his mouth. To his astonishment, it didn't leave his throat dry.

"Fair enough." Jai took a deep breath. "Word got around about your capture shortly after they overtook Edenia. Our forces fell by the scores, myself included, as we were severely outmatched. I feigned death while regaining consciousness and could faintly hear their taunts before taking you away. I trailed their movements but remained discreet since being spotted meant a painful death. A mole within Mileena's army informed me where they were keeping you."

It didn't take long for Jade to piece the puzzle together.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Mileena and Tanya knew that she was a valuable asset and used her as bait to lure Kitana and her family into a conditional surrender. Either that or wait for the prime moment to send Jade to the guillotine._

_That wasn't the end of it._

_Kotal, who Jade thought was dead, had been beaten within an inch of his life but somehow survived and was thrown into prison as well. The ambush nearly left the Osh-Tekk Emperor crippled without any recollection of what happened or any other memories he and Jade shared as lovers._

_Cruel as ever, Mileena forced the two to fight in a death battle inside the Coliseum. A victor didn't matter as each faced execution at the match's conclusion. Blood was spilled over the hot sand as Jade tried everything to get Kotal to remember but to no avail. Her spinal injury didn't help matters; athletic ability compromised._

_Before the final blow struck, Jai appeared out of nowhere to stop the hulking man, saving Jai from a grisly fate. Raiden pinpointed their location and teleported the Edenians to safety before Mileena could send in reinforcements. When they returned to their encampment, Jade could not hold in her sadness any longer and sunk to her knees, openly sobbing into her palms. She soon melted into Jai's caring embrace, his arms wrapped around her to provide some measure of comfort._

* * *

More beers were ordered, the conversation continuing as the night wore on.

Much to Jade's relief, Jai dismissed his initial opposition and dropped his guard for one of the rare times. He only stayed around people he trusted, no one more so than the woman sitting next to him after shifting her chair from across their table. How much they had consumed loomed a mystery, yet neither noticed or cared.

"You went through a lot of trouble to bust me out of there," Jade began, no evidence of her speech slurred on the walk back. "Even after Raiden's help, I never thanked you properly."

"That's what friends are for, Jade. You know I'm there if you need me," Jai replied. "Hasn't changed since childhood."

She nodded. "True. It feels like we're reliving our younger days again."

Jai quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"All the times we used to share with Kitana around the kingdom playing those games we adored, including my favorite," she reminisced.

"My knuckles are still scarred from that," was Jai's retort. "Not once could I beat you, and every loss seemed worse than the previous instance."

A light bout of laughter seeped from Jade's painted lips, that playful side returning. She savored these interactions each time they crossed paths, far and few between nowadays. They changed subject topics every time a beer was consumed, laughter occurring after trading countless stories.

Jade had managed to convince Jai that a night off would do them both some good through genuine shrewdness. These past months filled with war, fighting, and politics were enough to drive anyone past insanity. It was more because of her prominent position, but she never once thought less of his own plight.

Unbeknown to him, their hips made contact, Jai not realizing how close they actually were. The thought made him question his alcohol intake, though he was the first to say he wasn't drunk.

His next inquiry said otherwise.

"You want to ask me something, so ask," Jade stirred him out of his thoughts. "I can make an educated guess what it might be."

Jai hesitated as he knew he was caught. "It wouldn't be appropriate, and it's out of line."

Jade rolled her eyes, unsurprised about his reluctance. "Let me be the judge of that."

All it took to persuade him into coming forward was that sharp stare unaffected by the booze flowing through her system.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jai chose his words carefully. "How is Kotal doing? You haven't mentioned him since that day."

Instantly, the pair grew quiet. Jade averted her eyes at the mention of that name, to which Jai knew was a mistake on his end. He was curious about the former Emperor's wellbeing after losing his memory and the severe trauma Mileena inflicted on him.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking-" Jai began his apology.

"It's not your fault. I set myself up for that one," Jade stopped him as they halted. "His injuries have healed, but his mind may be beyond repair. It's clear to me Kotal will never be the same by the way he attacked me, the feral look in his eyes..." She eyed him, tears threatening to spill over. "I fear he's too far gone."

Jai tenderly grabbed her hand in his. "Seems like we've both been through a rough patch. But you're the strongest person I know of, Jade. You'll persevere like you always have."

Taking her free hand, Jade wiped away a tear that escaped. "And how are you so sure?"

"When you first began rehabbing your spine, nothing could stop you. Plus, you had the strength to seek help. Many of us had to continually tell you to take it easy and not rush the process or risk debilitation. Glad to see those words got through that thick skull of yours," Jai said.

A playful elbow to his ribs was her response. "Jerk. But in all seriousness, losing my acrobatics was difficult to swallow as it limits my effectiveness. Hearing you say that lessens the pain. I truly appreciate what you've done these last few months. If only..."

She trailed off, unsure of what to say next as an unexpected feeling crept into her heart. Jai could tell something was on her mind but opted not to push the issue.

"It's alright, Jade. You don't have to say anything else," Jai assured.

Before either of them knew it, they were back at the camp, activity next to nothing with most turning in for the night. Being a gentleman, Jai escorted Jade back to her tent as a precaution if she broke down again. They found her dwelling, ready to call it a night.

"Thank you, Jai," Jade said in gratitude.

Jai nodded. "Of course. See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," she replied.

"Alright. Goodnight, Jade."

As he walked away, Jai felt something tugging on his hand, turning back to find Jade had grabbed it.

"Will you please stay and sleep with me?"

He turned around fully to face her. "Are you sure?"

Jade shook her head. "Not in that manner. I'd feel more comfortable with you nearby." She held a finger to his lips before he could speak. "It's not me using you. I value our friendship too much to do such a thing."

Her reasoning put a small smile on Jai's face. "Ok, since you asked."

She then leaned in to kiss his cheek, a dark blush appearing over his face. "Thank you."


End file.
